


Of Worries Imagined and A New Life Beginning

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aww!, Did I tag fluff?, Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WinterIron Dads, stark naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy WinterIron Spring-Fling Everyone!</p><p>And, to my precious giftee, I hope that this met all of your expectations! I enjoyed writing this SO MUCH that there may just be a sequel! XD</p><p>Prompt: ABO verse. Tony and Bucky are mates, when Tony is pregnant Bucky thinks he's upset but Tony is more than overjoyed to hear that he is going to be a dad. Fluff ensues for to be Dads. Also Pregnant Tony constantly speaking to his Baby bump and doting Bucky.</p><p>Likes: fluff, domestic fluff, smut, protective Bucky Barnes, Avengers team, Sassy Jarvis, happy ending, established relationship, Tony Stark has a heart, mpreg, belly kink, genderfluid Tony Stark, everyone is pansexual, bucky barnes metal arm, mates, alpha/omega, SteveTonyBucky, kid fic.</p><p>Dislikes: major character death, domestic abuse, unrequited love, one sided relationship, cheating, bad ending, angst, non-con/rape, underage, genderswap,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Trouble in the Air...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clints13Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/gifts).



Sometimes, being a _Super-Soldier_ more than made up for the hardships he’d endured to become one.

“Babe? Have you seen my favourite sweat-pants?”

For instance, he could bench press a car or two; being an Avenger, this ability had saved his ass on more than ten occasions he could name in this past _month_ alone.

“Ugh... d’ya mean the ones with the lil Hulk-faces on ‘em, or the ones that feel like a Bucky-bear?”

 _And_ he could run faster, swim deeper and _make love_ for longer than any _regular_ alpha which, to his happily bonded hind-brain, meant that securing his mate was a given; he knew, _theoretically_ , that he shouldn’t allow himself to think like that. Especially since, after decades of his own life being spent as a slave, he knew that Tony wasn’t _his_ in the sense of being property, that no person _should_ belong to someone else completely... Not at the expense of who they were, anyway... 

“The Bucky-bear ones...God, I thought I’d left them in the bathroom when I surprised you in the shower this morning... Jarvis? You didn’t let the roombas eat them, did you?”

 _However..._

The primordial-deep, protective (not so little) voice in his head that sang at his omega’s touch and snarled at the alphas or betas whom let their eyes linger on the inventor for a second too long was very hard to ignore; the serum Hydra had given him differed from Steve’s, it seemed, in this instance.

“I’m afraid what the roombas do or _don’t_ do has very little to _do_ with me, sir... May I take this moment to remind you that I _did_ warn against that particular set of up-grades; their AIs may be basic but...”

Yep, good’ol golden boy didn’t twitch when other alphas came sniffing around Sam, hell, he didn’t so much as bat an eye when Scott came in too close or groan when Peter skittered across the ceiling to beg for another aerial based training session.

Whereas, on some days, Bucky found it _difficult_ to smile at Pepper or accept Rhodey even _sharing_ the same stretch of sofa as Tony...

“Yeah, yeah, yeah... so I’ve created a handful of mini-monsters who prowl the Avengers’ Tower looking for unsuspecting sweat-pants to digest... it’s not the _craziest_ thing I’ve done. Actually... I don’t think it’s even in the top ten...”

Now, Bucky was no scientist (sure, he could recalibrate certain parts of his weaponised arm and, when Tony babbled on about things that weren’t ridiculously technically he could follow along with the basics) but he was pretty sure that his protectiveness and heightened abilities went above and beyond the physical or psychological.

“Indeed, sir. Would you like me to order you another pair? I believe this makes six so far...”

No, _every_ sense was, by Bruce’s last check, at least fifty times sharper than that of a normal alpha. Therefore, when his nostrils flared to match rapidly dilating pupils, he shouldn’t have been so surprised.

“Okay, fine, message received J... Ugh, looks like we’re rounding up the roombas, Bucky-boy.”

Blinking slowly as his mate rounded the arm chair he’d curled into, the omega’s slighter frame easily perching in his lap, James Buchannan Stark-Barnes became _rapidly_ aware of two **very** important things.

One, his mate was completely naked and currently turning to view him, those golden eyes of his gender full of life and mischief.

“I bet you one of _my_ amazing blow-jobs to one of _your_ awesome shoulder massages that _I_ can catch more of the little hellions than _you_ can...”

And two?

“Bucky?”

He was carrying...

“Umm... hello?”

Tony was _carrying_...

“I...”

Tony Stark-Barnes was carrying a baby... _his_ baby...

“You okay?”

Theirs...

“I... ahh...”

He was going to be a _Daddy_... and Tony was going to **_hate_** him for it...

‘ _Shit_...’


	2. Reasonable Doubt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) any of the characters featured in this non-profit piece of fan-fiction. I am merely using them/their likenesses and settings for my own amusement (and hopefully the amusement of others).

Fleeing the room with a half-assed excuse about forgetting a sparring session he’d set up with Thor, Bucky took the secret stair-way (two steps at a time) down to Natasha’s floor at a pace which would have made Quick-Silver jealous.

“Why are you trying to knock my door down?”

“I need ya help” he breathed, his wild eyes reflecting a panic the femme hadn’t seen since his last Winter Soldier relapse over a year ago.

Blinking before stepping aside, the auburn haired assassin regarded one of Jarvis’ wall sensors and offered a quick gesture that would keep Tony unaware whilst informing Steve and Bruce to be on ‘stand-by’ before slinking back into her private living space and carefully closing the door.

“James...”

“I have fucked up Nat, fucked up to the point that I...”

“James, I need you to calm down and take a breath...” she cut in, her stance wary as she watched the alpha pace next to her couch. “Do you realise that you’re speaking in Russian?”

“What, no I...” the brunette blinked, his shoulders sagging as he came to a halt, sucked in a lungful of air and released it, his prosthetic fist clenching and unclenching at a slower rate; approaching quietly but in a way that the man would notice (the last thing she needed was a spooked super-soldier), Natasha gently eased him towards the seat and helped him down.

“Sorry... I... I better go... whumph!”

“Barnes, if your ass leaves this couch it’ll hit the floor instead” the woman stated firmly, her gaze sharpened with authority and (carefully veiled) concern. “Now stop being so dramatic and tell me exactly what’s going on” she insisted, her strangely dainty right hand still securing the shoulder she’d used to pin the older man to the cushions.

Sighing, Bucky closed his eyes and silently cursed the moisture he felt gathering on his lashes: “Tony’s pregnant” he stated, his tone laced with grief.

Stiffening slightly at the announcement, Natasha carefully removed the owlish expression that had stolen her features before turning more fully to regard the alpha, her hand’s grip softening.

“Okay” she said, her tone a little dubious. “Care to explain how this means that you’ve...”

“He _don’t_ want kids.”

Raising a brow, Natasha sank into the cushions and curled her legs up and under, her posture inviting confidence whilst the calm weaving through her scent had the desired effect of causing her guest to sag, his exhaustion evident. 

“How is he taking the news?”

“He don’t know yet...” the alpha admitted numbly, his posture that of a man totally defeated. “I can smell it... it’s like his scent has been combined with mine and... and not like how he smells after we’ve mated... it’s more like, like _my_ scent is radiatin’ from _his_ skin, through his skin... I mean, it’s beautiful, _amazing_ and... ah, I think I’ve been aware of the change subconsciously for the last month or so... but this mornin’? God... after we showered he just, just walked over ta me and his eyes were bright and the scent...” he sighed, his tone thoroughly love-sick. 

Feeling a frown tug at her lips, the assassin leaned a little closer to the man she’d been helping to rehabilitate since he first joined the Avengers two years ago, her brow creased in confusion.

“So... you’re freaked out over what you _believe_ to be the pregnancy of your _omega_ mate?” she asked slowly and, much to her delight, the alpha snapped out of his misery long enough to glare at her.

“You don’ understand” he said, his tone a little petulant even to his own ears. “He...”

“Might not even _be_ pregnant James; you know that omegas can have all kinds of medical reasons for their scents changing and, I’m not meaning to pry here, but how do you even _know_ that Tony wouldn’t want to have a child? Have you talked about it? Surely if he was _dead_ against the idea he’d be using the same contraceptives he and Bruce make for Sam...”

Huffing, Bucky crossed his arms, a light blush dusting his cheeks: “you think I’m over reactin’.”

Snorting, Natasha flicked the male’s forehead using a speed that left him blinking and scowling in rapid succession: “no, I think that you’re an alpha who’s being torn apart by his instincts and the reality of the situation” she reasoned good-naturedly, her gaze sharpening. “Now, let’s say that you’re right and Tony _is_ pregnant... why’re you so sure that he doesn’t want children? I know plenty of femmes and an omega or two who’ve changed their minds once they realise that they’re carrying...”

Grumbling, the brunette tightened his knotted arms. “You remember when Tony first came out as an omega?” he asked, his tone laced with newly remembered anger. “That week we all went on that Saturday night show and that _dick_ of a host kept askin’ all those invasive questions, right? So the bozo says somethin’ ‘bout Tony being a _mommy_ and making a big fucking joke out of it like Tony hasn’t saved the fuckin’ world several freakin’ times and Tony... Well, Tony did that whole ‘you’re an asshole but I’ll smile and laugh anyway thing’, didn’t he, and then he said...”

“...If there’s one thing Starks’ aren’t good at, it’s raising kids” the femme finished, her eyes softening. “That doesn’t necessarily mean...”

“Sir, Miss Romanov, if I may interrupt” the cool voice of an overly amused Jarvis called, a small blue holo-screen materialising before them. “I believe you should see this before continuing with your current conversation.”


	3. Elation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

“Umm... why is Tony dancing like a drunken uncle at a wedding on your bed? And why is he still naked? It’s one in the afternoon...”

Gawping at the image, the need to reach out and hold the rapidly moving omega so as to stop him from falling becoming almost too much to bear, Bucky instead found himself standing and pointing like a dame in a horror movie when his eyes locked onto something in the inventor’s hand.

“Tha... that! Is _that_ a...”

“Home pregnancy test? Sir had me purchase one last week” the butler commented offhandedly, the image magnifying on the engineer as he sang along with music they couldn’t hear. “It would appear that your fears have been somewhat unfounded...”

“B-but... he said... he’s done other interviews before...”

“With respect, sir, I believe that those particular articles all took place _before_ you and he were even dating, let alone married and mated” the AI said, his tone warm and sprinkled with a hint of ‘stop being such a moron’. 

“Oh...” the brunette breathed. “ _Oh_...”

Rolling her eyes and refraining from making the gagging sound she was _knew_ Clint would make if he saw the loved-up expression spreading across the alpha’s face, the femme merely reached out and jabbed him in his flesh arm, her smile exasperated as he yelped.

“What the hell are you still doing here, you big idiot?” she asked, her hand now gesturing to the door. “I believe a certain someone, hell, _someones_ would much prefer you to be up in the penthouse” she added with, her voice giving way to a laugh when the alpha baulked at her words.

“Oh Gaud...” he breathed, his eyes widening. “I’m gonna be a father, me, a father? Nat! Can ya believe it?!” he hooted, his feet already striding to the exit.

“Tell Tony congrats from me, okay?” the femme called after him, her own eyes sparkling with pleasure as the super-soldier all but bounced out of her private suite; even a woman trained in the deadly arts couldn’t withhold a chuckle when the older man yelled “woohoo!” and carried on his way.

“Jarvis, let him know that I’m coming, won’t ya?”

The alpha asked whilst jogging his way back to their shared floor, his smile brightening with each step.

“I’ve informed him sir, however, may I ask that we keep my urm, spilling of the beans, between ourselves? I am certain that sir will wish to give you the good news himself” the butler stated whilst opening the stairwell door.

At the AI’s words, the alpha blinked and came to a halt by the door, his eyes widening as he realised just what, exactly, Tony’s prized creation had done for them, done for _him_...

“Thank you Jarvis” he said quietly, his body turning towards the butler’s ceiling sensor, his smile sincere. “You’re one of the best pals a guy could ask for, ya know that?”

The sensor flashed: “it is more a pleasure than a duty to serve you sir... you make my creator happy, perhaps happier than I have ever seen him and for that I consider you to be one of my, ah, _best pals_ too” he intoned politely. “Now... I believe that you have better places to be?”


	4. The future...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

Somehow managing to keep his smile toned down, Tony reclined on the pillows and rumpled bedding of their bed, his golden eyes sharp and pleased when his alpha bolted into the room with a: “Jarvis said I hadda come back straight away... you alright?” 

Quirking an eyebrow at his mate’s dishevelled form, the omega stretched languid, his still naked body proudly on display; sure, it was mean to taunt the _technically_ older man _but_ he knew very well that his husband hadn’t joined Thor in the gym like he’d said. Therefore that deception (even though J had told him exactly _why_ his mate had fled and _where_ he’d gone to freak out which, in turn, had led to him taking the test just now) needed to be punished.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure, fine... how’s Thor?” he cooed nonchalantly whilst leisurely inspecting his nails, his hips tilting in a stretch which had the blue eyes roaming his Extremis enhanced body snapping their attention lower before, sputtering, the alpha took on a more sheepish expression.

“Oh ‘im? You know Thor, he’s a little disappointed that we didn’ get past warmin’ up but I’m sure he’ll recover after a pop-tart or two...” the longer haired brunette commented before walking over to the bed and sitting down, his smile fond and pleased.

“Really?” Tony quipped, his lithe figure rolling to the side and away from his mate’s hand as the soldier went to caress his abdomen.

“Tony?”

“You _weren’t_ sparring just now, were you?”

Blinking, that sheepish expression returning and crinkling up the fighter’s eyes adorably, Bucky rubbed the back of his head and neck. 

“I...”

“Any reason _why_ you abandoned me for your _girlfriend_?”

“W-what? Tony! That’s...”

“Well, what am I supposed to think?” the omega asked, his face all wounded innocence. “There I was, offering you a blow-job in exchange for saving the Tower from my recently turned-evil-roombas and then _boom_! You all but dump me on the floor and gallop your way to her door...”

“Ya don’ understand, doll... I didn’ mean ta...”

“Ugh! What kind of father would do that to his baby-momma, huh?”

“You got this all wrong, I... I... You, **you little minx!** ” the alpha suddenly howled, his body leaping to pin the now hysterically giggling omega, their faces mere inches apart as Tony managed to gasp out “ _ohh... you should have seen the look on your face..._ ” before his mate’s lips silenced him. 

Then, deepening the kiss he’d started, Bucky moved to settle between his mate’s spread legs, his metal arm snaking under the other’s warm back and making him breath out a shuddered moan, his flesh hand, however, saw fit to quest and map the still flat, muscled abdomen he’d tried to touch earlier.

“Mmm... I was hoping that you’d taste like vodka or something” Tony sighed, his own hand joining the one rubbing tenderly at his flesh. “Looks like I’ll not be drinking anything fun anytime soon, huh?” he sighed with mock sadness, his mate’s eyes locking with his own.

“So ya okay with this, with havin’ my, our kid?” he asked, his tone laced with genuine concern. “Cus ya know I’ll love you always, anyway... an’, after all the times ya said...”

“Forget what I said... I can contradict myself a thousand times in a single conversation” the inventor cut in calmly, their fingers weaving together to rest where their child was growing. “I take it that, by your calmness and lack of surprise, a certain electronic someone who _will_ be reformatted into a sentient toaster for Thor’s personal-suite told you about junior?”

“Ah, lay off Jarvis, doll... I was close to havin’ a conniption over thinkin’ that you’d be unhappy... an that I shoulda started eatin’ those knot-blockers ‘cus the ones you have to take can’t handle me when I’m horny...” the alpha explained through a huff, his happy smile soon returning.

“I’m gonna be a daddy” he said softly, his eyes sparkling before, with a deliberate slowness, he pulled himself up and shimmied down the bed until his face hovered above his mate’s naval.

“Hey there, lil’ guy... or gal... gosh... both even” he cooed; further up the bed Tony snorted, a murmured “if you’ve knocked me up with twins I might just kill you” entering the suddenly _very_ quiet room, his tone more exasperated than serious.

“You be good and don’ cause your Papa too much trouble as ya grow, ya hear?” he murmured, his lips ghosting a kiss or two as he breathed in the sweet, unique smell that only _his_ pregnant mate could provide. “Augh... but I can’t wait to meet ya’... you’re gonna have all the things I didn’ and a Daddy and Papa who’re gonna love ya like its goin’ outta style” he added before carefully resting his face onto the warm, goose-pimpled skin.

Sometimes, being a _Super-Soldier_ more than made up for the hardships he’d endured to become one.


End file.
